The Blizzard
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-ONE SHOT. It's New Years Eve and Cameron is at House's, helping him get his charting done to keep Cuddy off his back. However, a blizzard has her stranded. What's a girl to do? Read and find out. You just might be surprised.


_**A/N: This was going to be a Xmas fic but Xmas is over with now so I turned it into a NYE fic. It's just an idea that popped into my head when I heard the "Baby It's Cold Outside" song and thought what would happen if Cameron got stuck at House's in a snow storm? So here it is. This is a ONE-SHOT, which means there will be no sequel. HOWEVER, Hughville and I are brainstorming a new fic collaboration so if you like this story, and you want to be notified when I post something new, smash that "add author to favorites" button if you haven't already and you won't miss out. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR :)**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of House and Cameron. So dont sue me. I'm just trying to make right where Fox made so HORRIBLY wrong ;)_

**The Blizzard**

"House! You're months behind in your charting!" Cuddy screeched.

"So?"

"Get it done."

"How?"

"Get Cameron to help you."

"She won't help me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Whatever," he groaned and headed to the ER. When he didn't see her, he went upstairs to his office and paged her.

Ten minutes later, Cameron came into his office in her pink scrubs. "What now, House?" she asked folding her arms.

"Cuddy said I need to get caught up on my charting."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" she shrugged.

"If you come to my place and help me do it, I'll get the pizza and beer."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House, come on. It's going to snow tonight. I don't want be out in that."

"It won't take too long. I'll get extra black olives," he said, hoping that would sweeten the pot.

"It's going to take a lot more than black olives," she said as she glanced out the window. "It's already starting to snow."

"You've got snow tires," he pointed out. "What's the problem?"

"I…"

"You'd rather sit at home with Chase than have pizza and beer with me, watching me sign several dozen charts?"

"Gee, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" she asked as sarcasm sharpened her voice.

"That's the spirit! See you at seven, then. Off you go."

Cameron rolled her eyes but as she headed back down to the ER, she had a smile on her face.

She managed to get through the rest of her shift and as she changed, Chase came into the locker room. "So, are we hanging out tonight?"

"No, not tonight.""How come?" he asked leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Something's come up. I have stuff to take care of."

"Like House's charting?"

"How did you know about that?"

"The real question is, why are you hiding it from me?" he asked.

Cameron shrugged. "I wasn't really. I just didn't think it was that big a deal. Cuddy's on his ass about it and he seems willing to do it if I help him, so what's wrong with that?"

"I don't like it."

"I don't care if you like it or not. You don't own me."

"You're still in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Robert. He made it very clear that he's not interested in me. So I've given up. It's just work."

"Yeah, it's _just_ work until you end up in his bed."

She slapped Chase hard across the face and picked up her things. "You're a real asshole sometimes, you know that? Don't bother calling me. We're done."

"Allison, come on," Chase said as he rubbed his cheek. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, you did."

She drove straight to House's apartment and parked across the street. The snow had eased off a little, but the reports said it would pick up again later. Her main goal was to get the charting done as quickly as possible so she could be home before it started again.

However when she knocked on House's door and he answered looking relaxed and sexy as hell in a T-shirt and jeans, she forgot all about the snow.

"Just in time. The pizza will be here any minute."

"Good, I'm starving," she said as she came in and took off her touque. Her long blonde hair fell down around her shoulders and he longed to run his fingers through it.

_Jesus, House, control yourself!_ he thought as he took her coat and hung it up. A few minutes later, the pizza arrived and they sat on the couch to eat.

"So how long do you think this is going to take?" she asked him.

House pointed to the tall stack of folders on a nearby table. "I dunno. Depends on how long it takes me to sign everything."

"Well, I want to get done before it starts snowing again."

House rolled his eyes and then got up to grab a bunch of folders. Handing them to her, he continued eating.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Start signing, duhh."

"Oh no, I'm not signing your charts. I'll just get them sorted. Besides, you hate the way I write the letter G," she said with a slight grin.

"Good point, can't have that."

Once they finished eating, House cleared off the coffee table, put some music on, and they went to work.

Two hours later, they were finally done. "Oh my God," Cameron groaned as she looked outside at the snow.

"Baby, it's cold outside," House sang softly as he went to the kitchen.

"Oh no, you're not singing that date rape song to me."

House laughed as he grabbed the bottle of rum from the freezer. "Eggnog?"

"Sure."

She joined him in the kitchen and took the glass he offered her. "It's not a date rape song," he said.

"Yeah it is. He's trying to guilt her into staying, spikes her drink…"

"What a load of crap. The song was written fifty years ago. It's not rapey. It's fun."

"Rapey…" Cameron giggled. "Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

Once she'd downed half the drink, House pointed at her. "Might wanna slow down a bit on that eggnog or you won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"I don't think I will be anyway. Look outside, it's practically white out conditions and it doesn't look like it's going to be stopping."

"You can take the couch if you want," House said with a shrug. "But wouldn't Chase just love that."

"I don't care what Chase thinks. We're done."

That was news to House and he was intrigued. "Since when?"

"Since today. He said some things and…"

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I'm sick of his jealousy and his derogatory comments. We're not married. I can do whatever I want, with whomever I want. Just like I wouldn't presume to tell him what he can and can't do. It's ridiculous," she said and emptied the contents of her glass.

"Want another?"

"Maybe just a half a drink more," she said with a sexy smile and the message came through loud and clear.

House went and made her another drink, topping up his own.

"So what were your plans for New Years?" he asked her.

"I don't know, now. I was going to do something with Chase but...what do you usually do?"

"Wilson and I just order Chinese takeout and watch the game. Same thing we do on Christmas."

"Ah," she said as she took another long sip.

"Although, this year he's gone to his parent's place because his mom isn't well."

Cameron frowned. "Oh, that's too bad. I didn't know."

"Yeah, he won't be back until next week."

She wandered over to the window and stared out at the snow. At least six inches had fallen since she arrived and her car wouldn't make it up the steep hills to her place. She was definitely stranded, but she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

"What's wrong?" House asked as he stood nearby, leaning on his cane as he watched her.

"Oh, just thinking about how quickly things can change."

"For better or for worse?" he asked as he came into the room and sat down at his piano. He took a long sip of his drink and ran his thumb across the keys.

"I'm not sure."

He began to play _Auld Lang Syne_ and Cameron smiled. "Can you play the Linus and Lucy song?"

"But of course," House said with a cheeky grin and began to play it.

"I always looked forward to Christmas, just to hear this song. I have the CD but hearing it played in person is so much better."

House moved over on the piano bench so she could sit down next to him.

She sipped her eggnog while she listened and tapped her foot. "You play that so well."

"It's not a hard song."

"Sounds like it is. Who taught you how to play?"

"My Mom and then myself."

"And the guitar?"

"Me."

"Figures. Everything comes natural to you."

House shrugged and finished the song with a flourish. "Any other requests?"

"If you had mistletoe, I'd trap you under it," she giggled. "But you don't even have a tree."

He shrugged and leaned a little closer to her. "If it's just a kiss you want, you don't need mistletoe. All you have to do is ask."

"Just a kiss, huh?"

"So long as you're not hiding any syringes in your pockets."

She reached into the pockets of her jeans and turned them out. "Nope."

House glanced at the clock. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until midnight?"

"I've waited long enough," she said and gently stroked his stubbled cheek. "Do you ever think you could be happy? In a relationship? With me?" she asked him.

House closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It felt nice. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I've even considered that notion. Do you think I could be?" he asked as he leaned a little closer to her.

She nodded. "I do. But you have to be willing to at least try. Otherwise it won't work." Then she cocked her head to one side. "You told Chase I was coming over here tonight just to mess with him, didn't you?"

House pretended to look innocent. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you, and you know Chase would be all over it like a dirty shirt."

"I wanted to see his reaction."

"You're so bad," she laughed. "You did it on purpose, hoping it would break us up."

"And it did. Imagine that. Clearly you were looking for a way out, so I thought I'd give you one. Merry Christmas," he said with a proud grin. Then he leaned forward, and their lips met in a very soft kiss.

It was just as hot as it was a year ago, if not more so, since she wasn't tricking him this time.

"Mm," she murmured against his lips before pulling back. "I missed that."

"Me too. It was hot at the time, until I realized what you were really up to."

She grinned. "It almost worked."

"Almost, but not quite." He kissed her again, and the sparks between them were almost too much. When it ended, he glanced out at the snow, which had turned into a blizzard. "Looks like someone might be doing the walk of shame tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Bring it on," she laughed. "Can you imagine Chase's face?"

"I can actually. I'd pay to see that action."

"I'll make sure you have a front row seat. But not tomorrow. It's New Years Day, you don't have a case and the clinic is closed. But, speaking of action," she said as she took his hands in hers. They were very soft. Musician's fingers but Doctor's hands. She shivered at the idea of having them explore her body.

House glanced at the clock again and saw that it was nearing midnight. "Well, it's almost midnight and I have a bottle of champagne. We can have our own party."

"Ooo that sounds good. I'd love some."

House nodded and got up, grabbed his cane and headed for the kitchen. "There's an ice bucket in that cupboard down there," he said as he took the bottle out of the fridge. Cameron got the bucket and filled it with ice while House popped the cork. Nearby, someone was lighting fireworks and she giggled.

"Good timing."

"I thought so," he said as he grabbed two champagne flutes and poured them each a glass. "I guess you want to make a toast."

"Do you want me to? I thought you'd hate that kind of thing."

House shrugged. "Wilson always does. Why break tradition?"

"Good point. Okay then," she said and raised her glass to his. "Here's to making each other happy."

"Here's to trying," House added as he clinked his glass against hers and took a long sip. It was a very good quality champagne and it went down all too smoothly. Cameron could see herself getting even more drunk very quickly.

"Wow, this is...amazing."

"You can thank Wilson. He bought it."

She drank the rest of it down and held out her glass to him. "Uno mas?"

He smirked but refilled it. "Better slow down or this night will be over before it even starts."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Seriously," he said as he put the bottle into the ice bucket and took it into the living room. "Your phone is vibrating," he called out to her.

"What?" she said as she followed him and checked the caller ID. It was Chase.

"Answer it and put it on speaker," House told her.

Cameron laughed but did just that. "What do you want, Chase? We're kind of busy here."

"Are you… still at House's?"

"Obviously. Have you seen the freakin' blizzard out there? I'm not going out in that. Besides, it's freezing."

"It's 98.6 over here, baby," House whispered loud enough for Chase to hear, which made Cameron burst out laughing.

"Are you...are you drunk?" Chase demanded, sounding concerned.

"Clearly," she laughed. "Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up."

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"No I most definitely do not. Why do you even care? Besides, I told you we were done."

"She got here on her own, she can get home on her own," House said as he poured himself another glass and shoved the bottle back into the bucket. "Of course, I doubt she'll be going home tonight, IF you know what I mean."

Cameron ended the call and they both cracked up laughing. "We should have face timed. I woulda loved to have seen his face."

"Yeah, but I doubt he'd want to see me do this," House said as he placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her soundly on the mouth, his tongue flicking against hers, tasting the champagne.

"Or this," he murmured as his other hand slid up over her shirt and caressed her breast.

Cameron moaned softly and placed her hand on his chest. "House…"

The clock chimed, signalling that midnight had finally arrived and they could hear the neighbors counting down.

"Happy New Year, House," Cameron whispered before he kissed her again. "Happy New Year, Cameron."

**The end**


End file.
